Similarity
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: EE/TB crossover. You don't have to watch both, it will still make sense! Following his second bullet wound, an old flame threatens to throw a spanner in the works for Jack and Ronnie. Rack/Huxon. Please review!


**Yeah so I got this idea when Jack was shot in EastEnders- seeing as he was shot as a copper in 'The Bill' 6 years previous, with only his most hated colleague Sam for company. Post-shooting, they became friends, then lovers over the next 3 years until he left to join 'Special Projects'. Memories will crop up in the story, so you will get some background info anyway!****For the EastEnders people, you don't really have to have seen the Bill- it's just an OC coming in to shake things up with Rack.  
**  
**For the Bill people, you don't so much have to have seen EastEnders, just know that Phil is now called 'Jack', and that the old Huxon spark is set to put a spanner in the works for Jack and his new girlfriend ;)**

**Please review! I've been wanting to try this crossover for ages!**

* * *

"Shot twice in one lifetime? Never have been the luckiest bloke, 'ave ya?" her husky, yet sweet London accent grinned at him, even though his eyes were shut. After all this time…

Jack Branning's eyes snapped open and he looked at the woman that stood over him in disbelief. He opened his mouth to talk, but no words came.

"Now I know the extent of the damage, but no-one warned me you were mute," her eyes twinkled with quiet humour, and she bit down on her lower lip.

"Ah, DI Nixon. Didn't expect to see you again," he smiled, before lifting his left hand instead and clumsily stroking her hand that rested on the bed.

"You're not the only one with a name change," she grinned, "DCI Nixon, thank you very much."

"Ooh, alright for some," he smirked and looked at her properly. She was wearing the usual: a dark grey suit with a soft pink shirt beneath the jacket, and he heard the familiar click of her heeled boots as she shifted on the floor. She was inches shorter than his girlfriend Ronnie, standing at a petite five-foot-three. She possessed the same shade of blonde hair, although hers was shorter and slightly ruffled, pixie looking, highlighted and endearing. Her eyes though, god were they bright: the sparkling green was a sharp contrast to Ronnie's icy blues.

Although they looked very different, they possessed a striking likeness in their behaviour: Ronnie was damaged, cold and tough to warm to, and he supposed that Sam was frighteningly similar.

_"I s'pose that's it then. Goodnight, you." She'd said softly, kissing him gently on the cheek. She couldn't touch his lips, not now. It would have been so much harder to leave. Knowing she would probably never see him again, despite the promise of letters and the odd phone call, Samantha Nixon closed his front door quietly. The echo of the click in the cold October night played on her mind as she closed the door on yet another chapter in her life._

_His cheeky grin smirked at her as she left. He was moving- Special Operations, he'd told her, but it wasn't true. He didn't want her to think he had given up as a police officer, not after everything they'd been through._

"So, how is everyone?"

"Philip, you've been shot and you really expect us to talk about work?" she sounded slightly accusatory, a frown dragging at her features slightly.

"Jack," he reminded her,

"_Jack_," she smirked a little, "Nice choice. Reminds me of our old boss."

"Yeah well it wasn't exactly my choice to change my name, you know." Jack frowned, looking away as his girlfriend, Ronnie, entered the room with a paper. "They didn't have the…" her voice trailed off as she looked haughtily at the smaller blonde woman that occupied Jack's attention. She raised an eyebrow as Samantha turned to face her. "And who is this?" Ronnie looked past Sam, straight at Jack.

"_This,_" Sam spoke from her husky, unintentionally sexy voice, which contained a slight element of distaste. "Is Samantha." She stood to her full height, which didn't cause a dramatic much of difference really, and raised an eyebrow back at Ronnie. "And you are…?"

"Ronnie. Mitchell." She said stiffly, waiting for an explanation.

Sam didn't offer her one, and instead turned back to Jack and smiled softly. "I'll let you and _Miss facelift 2010 _get back to it then," she muttered cheekily into his ear, kissing his cheek and winking at him. "Drink and a catch-up as soon as you're out of this dump." She grinned, leaving him feeling a little better after her visit.

She merely smiled, not cruelly, at Ronnie as she left the room, rolling her eyes after she had shut the door. _God, if that's the kind of girl you get in Walford, no wonder he moved there. She only looks about thirty-five. I've got years on her. Does that count as added experience or just added wrinkles? Stop it. Stop comparing. Wouldn't be against knowing a bit of background info on her though…_

"Jack?" Ronnie's voice was tensed and gave off fumes of jealousy, even though her eyes were blank and giving nothing away. They were so similar, he thought: although Sam being forty-six, and Ronnie ten years her junior, they both possessed the exact same wall to hide their emotions, both had a daughter in their teens, both were damaged by it. Both had, for want of a better word, shit upbringings, and difficult lives up 'til now. A haunted look lay deep in eyes of different alleles, caused by different people of the same circumstances.

The tension created by the two women was enough to show that both felt secretely threatened by the other, though neither wanted to admit it.

If only they knew.

* * *

**Short but hopefully sweet! Please review- I've never attempted a crossover before! x**


End file.
